Soulmates
by MUFC4Life
Summary: When the Bloor's hire an endowed nurse, unexpected changes begin to occur, especially to Manfred. Why is he acting strangely and what does the new nurse have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not the Charlie Bone Series**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Manfred Bloor wasn't in a very good mood. A new girl would be arriving at Bloor's tonight; she was not a new student but was to take the position of school nurse. She was endowed, which meant yet another person for Manfred to keep an eye on. He frowned to himself; he was the Talents Master not a babysitter so why did he have to be the one to keep an eye on the endowed students at Bloor's? As he surveyed the courtyard from his study window, Manfred saw one of his family's black sedan cars pull up at the gates of the school. As Manfred watched, a large, burly man got out of the driver's side. Manfred knew the man was Mr Weedon, the Bloor's handyman. Mr Weedon opened the back door of the car and a young woman stepped out but it was too dark and far for Manfred to make out any of the girl's features but Manfred knew who it was; the new nurse had arrived.

Manfred knew he would need to start making his way to his father's study. His father, Dr Harold Bloor was the Headmaster and had instructed Manfred to be in his study for the nurse's arrival so that he could be introduced. Wondering whether or not this girl was going to be trouble, Manfred began to slowly make his way to his father's study which was a floor above his in the Music Tower. He didn't want to be there, he had better things to do with his time but his father had insisted.

After walking along the dusty corridor and having made his way up the dusty stairs to the first floor, Manfred walked along the corridor to Dr Bloor's study. Manfred didn't bother knocking he simply walked in to find his father waiting for him.

"About time you got here. The girl's just arrived and will be here shortly", Dr Bloor told his son. Manfred merely nodded, looking bored. He stood beside his father's desk facing the door.

"You'll have to keep an eye on the little wretch", said a screechy, crocked voice that came from the skeleton like old man sat in a wheelchair by the window. Manfred turned to the man, who was his Great-Grandfather, Ezekiel Bloor.

"Why?" Manfred asked moodily.

"Because she's endowed with the ability to heal and will no doubt be willing to help Charlie Bone and his friends should they ask for it", Dr Bloor replied sharply, making sure his son understood. Manfred nodded and promised to keep a close eye on her.

Several minutes later, a small knock came on the door.

"Enter", Dr Bloor commanded in his deep booming voice. The door slowly opened and Mr Weedon came striding in closely followed by the most beautiful girl Manfred had ever seen. She was eighteen, the same age as him and she had long silky golden hair and soft, smooth snowy white skin. Looking up from long lashes were two beautiful bright blue eyes. She looked like an angel, all she was missing was a halo and wings, Manfred thought to himself. He was entranced by her and as she looked up at him he noticed her eyes widen and her perfect lips parted in an "o". The two teenagers continued to stare at each other, unable to look away. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the connection that had instantly developed between Manfred and the young nurse.

"Manfred, this is Amelia Fairchild. As you know she will be taking up the position of school nurse. Amelia, this is my son Manfred Bloor. He is the Talents Master and would be happy to assist you should you need it", Dr Bloor said not noticing that Amelia hadn't looked at him once or that her eyes seemed glued to Manfred.

"Manfred please show Amelia to her room", Dr Bloor's voice brought Manfred back to himself. He nodded and walked towards the door gesturing for Amelia to follow.

"Come with me. Your room's this way." Amelia still hadn't said anything and together they walked to her room in silence. Manfred led Amelia down the corridor and up a flight of stairs; he walked her through the Bloor's living quarters stopping at his bedroom door.

"This is my room, if you ever need anything", Manfred said softly. Amelia smiled at him gratefully but said nothing. He continued on and led her up another flight of stairs and along a dimly lit corridor stopping at a door halfway down the hall. He put a key in the lock and gently opened the door.

"This is your room. I hope it's alright", Manfred said feeling drawn to this beautiful girl.

"Thank you. Everything seems fine." It was the first time Manfred had heard her speak and her voice was soft and sweet. She smiled at him again and gently moved over to the bed where she placed her suitcase.

"Would you like some help unpacking", Manfred didn't want to leave her alone and wanted her company, which surprised him. This girl had undoubtedly come here to protect Charlie Bone and his friends; Manfred should hate her not crave her company. And yet, the thought of hating this girl saddened Manfred.

Shaking his head of such thoughts Manfred decided to leave as quickly as possible so he could try and sort his head out.

"Well if you don't need any help, I'll leave you to your unpacking. It was nice meeting you", said Manfred and then surprised himself by holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, well thank you. You've been very helpful", said Amelia, uncertainly as she shook his hand. The moment their hands touched Manfred felt a surge of electricity pass between him and Amelia. The surge was powerful but not unpleasant but in his surprise he jerked his hand out of hers. Looking up at her he saw the surprise written on her face and knew she had felt it as well. Not knowing what to do Manfred turned and fled from the room. He ran all the way back down to his room and locked the door behind him wondering what on earth had just happened. It seemed Amelia Fairchild was going to be trouble after all.rked his hand out of hers. Looking up at her he saw the surprise written on her face and knew she had felt it aswelled

In her room Amelia starred at her door which Manfred Bloor had just dashed through. Amelia knew Manfred had felt the surge of electricity that passed between them. But why had he run off like that? _Maybe he had things to do_, she told herself, and yet she couldn't help but feel a little hurt at his quick exit. Deciding that she should unpack she turned to her bed and began placing her clothes in draws, books on shelves and her other few meagre possessions around the room. With her things put away where she wanted them, the room felt more homely. Sitting down on the bed Amelia's thoughts turned to Manfred Bloor. Her grandmother had warned her about the Bloor's before she died and Amelia had promised her Grandmother that she would protect the endowed children of Bloor's Academy. She knew Manfred was a hypnotist and had used his power to try and destroy lives. Manfred Bloor was bad, but if he was so bad why did she feel so drawn to him and why had he been so sweet to her? Amelia felt confused towards Manfred. She knew she was attracted to his soft pale skin and slender frame but Amelia had a strong suspicion that there was more to Manfred Bloor than anyone realised including Manfred Bloor. There was goodness inside Manfred, it may be buried deep down but Amelia was determined to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Monday morning arrived and Amelia, dressed in black pants, white shirt and the customary black cape, headed down to the school infirmary where children could come to her if they needed help. The infirmary was on the ground floor and was a large room, next to the garden doors. The room was long and each side was lined with a bed with crisp, white sheets. Next to each bed was a side table and cupboard with a lamp on top. Each bed had a straight back chair next to it for visitors. At the end of the room was Amelia's new office. She made her way to the office and tried not to think of Manfred Bloor.

The day was quiet slow until after the first break when a small albino boy of about eight came into the infirmary looking worried.

"Erm…excuse me?" the boy murmured. Amelia looked up at the albino boy and saw that he was holding his knee which was bleeding quite badly. Amelia got to her feet immediately and rushed over to the small boy.

"Oh dear, what happened, sweetie?" Amelia asked kindly.

"I fell against one of the logs in the garden and hurt my knee", the boy said shyly. Amelia went over to a cupboard and got out an antiseptic wipe. She gently cleaned his wound and then gently placed her hand on the boy's injury and muttered,

"Heal." Almost at once the skin on the boy's knee knitted itself back together. The boy felt no pain only a warm sensation in his knee. When Amelia took her hand away the boy's wound had gone completely, only the boy's ripped pants showed that he had hurt his knee in the first place. Smiling at the young boy, Amelia stood up and said, "There you go, all better."

"Thank you. But how did you do that? Are you endowed too?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm endowed. I'm endowed with the ability to heal."

"That's great. I'm Billy Raven, I'm endowed too. I talk to animals", Billy said, Amelia smiled and said, "Wow, that's impressive, Billy. I'm Amelia Fairchild and I'm the new school nurse so if you or your friends are sick, you can come to me instead of Matron."

"Great, well, I guess I should go to class now. It was really nice to meet you, Amelia", Billy said.

"It was nice to meet you too, Billy." Amelia smiled as she watched Billy leave the infirmary looking happier then when he had come. _What a sweet boy_, Amelia thought and then she thought of another boy who had been sweet towards her when she arrived the night before; Manfred Bloor. Amelia sighed and wondered why she couldn't stop thinking about Manfred. She wondered if Manfred was thinking about her.

Manfred Bloor was, indeed, thinking about Amelia Fairchild but wishing he wasn't. Manfred was no fool; he knew Amelia could never be his. She was good; his father had explained that, it was why he had to keep an eye on her. But even as Manfred sat in his study and told himself to try and forget the beautiful healer, the very thought of forgetting Amelia hurt, the thought of not being with her hurt and for the life of him, Manfred couldn't understand why. Why did this girl have such an effect on him? Sighing, Manfred looked down at the paperwork on his desk but couldn't find the motivation to do any of it. He wondered how Amelia's first day was going. He decided that rather than sit and mope he should go and find out, telling himself that he was just going to make sure she wasn't causing trouble. Manfred wasn't fooling himself, he simply wanted to see and talk to her again.

Manfred arrived in the infirmary to find Amelia filling out an accident form for the scrapes and bruises she had healed. He cleared his throat to get her attention. He watched Amelia look up and he saw the pleasure at seeing him in her eyes and it gave Manfred a wonderful sensation that he had never felt before.

"Hey, I was just wondering how your first day was going?" Manfred said.

"It's going great, thank you. All the children here seem really sweet and nice", Amelia said, smiling up at Manfred. Unable to help himself Manfred smiled back, her enthusiasm was infectious and rather than be annoyed by her cheerful attitude, as he normally would be, Manfred found he liked seeing Amelia so happy and wanted to make sure she remained happy.

"Dinner's in the great hall in five minutes. You'll be sat at the staff table next to me. Would you like me to show you the way?" Manfred offered, not wanting to be out of Amelia's company for longer than was necessary. He watched Amelia's eyes light up again and felt a surge of hope. Maybe he and Amelia being together wasn't such a hopeless idea after all.

Walking beside Manfred towards dinner Amelia decided to try and get to know Manfred better.

"Manfred, what made you stay and work at Bloor's rather than go on to university or employment elsewhere?"

Manfred was silent for a moment and Amelia wondered if he was thinking about his answer. She watched a small frown appear on his handsome features before he finally answered,

"I stayed to work with my Great-Grandpa and my father", he replied quietly, he said nothing more on the subject but Amelia got the feeling there was more that Manfred wasn't saying but decided not to push the subject. Instead she asked random questions about Manfred, what food he liked, what sort of films and books he enjoyed and in turn Manfred asked her similar questions. Amelia really enjoyed her conversation with Manfred. He was taciturn at first but he steadily became more open and relaxed and he seemed to enjoy their conversation just as much as she did. Before Amelia knew it she and Manfred were sat side by side at the head table and still enjoying each other's company; both were completely unaware of the astonished looks they got, not only from the students, but from many of the staff as well.

Amongst the students sat at the music table was Charlie Bone, a small, twelve year old picture traveller with brown eyes and untidy brown hair. Next to Charlie was his best friend, Fidelio Gunn, a musical genius and opposite the two boys were their friends, Gabriel Silk who had a long face and was endowed with the ability to sense scenes and emotions through people's clothing, and next to him was little Billy Raven. All four boys had watched Manfred Bloor enter the great hall chatting happily to the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. They looked at the top table where Manfred and the beautiful girl where sat side by side, deep in conversation.

"Who's that girl next to Manfred?" Charlie asked in astonishment. He had never seen Manfred talk to another member of staff with such enthusiasm.

"I know her. She's the new school nurse. She's endowed with the ability to heal. She healed the cut on my knee. Her name's Amelia Fairchild and she's really nice and kind", Billy explained excitedly. His three friends tore their gazes away from the top table and looked at Billy in surprise.

"Sounds like she's on our side but if that's true then why is Manfred so friendly with her?" asked Gabriel.

"Well, just look at her, she's beautiful", Fidelio said. Charlie, Gabriel and Billy all agreed and returned to their dinner.

Once dinner was over the endowed children headed to the King's Room to do their homework, Charlie found they were amongst the first to arrive. While they waited for the other endowed to arrive, Billy told Tancred Torsson, the spiky blonde storm boy, Lysander Sage, the African spirit-caller and Emma Tolly, Tancred's girlfriend who could turn into a bird and fly, all about Amelia Fairchild and her endowment. The friends then started to discuss what they saw at dinner between Manfred and Amelia.

"It's weird, I've never seen Manfred get on that well with anyone except his cronies", said Tancred, taking a seat between Lysander and Emma.

"Me neither, but it sounds like she might be on our side, so maybe he's just making friends with her so he can keep tabs on her. That won't be easy to do with a member of staff, like it is with us. If we do something that annoys or angers them we get detention but you can't give a teacher detention can you", Lysander said, giving all of them something to think about. Before anyone could say anything else Dorcas Loom, a heavy set girl who could bewitch clothing, Idith and Inez Branko, telekinetic twins who looked more like porcelain dolls then real humans, entered the King's Room closely followed by Joshua Tilpin, a boy who's magnetism meant that he always looked a mess as scraps of paper and other such things clung to him and Dagbert Endless, the drowner. The last to enter was Manfred Bloor who looked distracted. Everyone took their usual seats around the round table. Manfred, Dagbert, Joshua, the Branko twins and Dorcas on one side and Charlie, Gabriel, Billy, Lysander, Tancred and Emma on the other.

As he always did during homework Charlie found himself gazing at the Red King's portrait that hung above the door.

"Focus on your homework, Bone", Manfred told Charlie sternly. Charlie was stunned, normally when Manfred caught him starring at the portrait he barked at him to do his homework and made a snide remark about Charlie never entering the portrait. But Manfred had simply gone back to his work. What was going on and did the beautiful new nurse have something to do with it? Charlie wondered. Maybe Amelia Fairchild would be good for Manfred Bloor.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Throughout the week Manfred spent as much time with Amelia as possible. He walked with her to dinner, sat next to her during dinner and they chatted about anything and everything. Manfred found that Amelia occupied most of his thoughts and he missed her when she wasn't with him. Sitting at his desk in his study on Friday night Manfred held his head in his hands and wondered what to do. He wanted to be with Amelia more than anything but he knew his family would be furious if he started a relationship with her. Amelia was quite clearly good, that had become more and more clear as the week had gone on. Charlie Bone and his friends had introduced themselves to Amelia and he knew Amelia had taken to them in a way she hadn't taken to Dagbert and the others. Amelia had told them off several times for picking on younger students and clearly disliked people treating each other badly, which was bad news for Manfred.

Manfred had tormented the majority of the students at Bloor's and he couldn't deny he had enjoyed it, but now all he could think about was how disappointed Amelia would be if she caught him tormenting one of the students and her disappointment wasn't something Manfred wanted to face. And he knew why. He had spent hours at night thinking about his feeling for Amelia but didn't dare share them with anyone else. Manfred had come to the shocking conclusion that he was in love with Amelia Fairchild and he hadn't the faintest idea what to do about it.

_She will never love me the way I love her,_ Manfred thought miserably. Feeling sorry for himself Manfred ignored the sound of his study door opening; deciding whoever it was would simply have to come back later.

"Manfred, are you alright?" said the soft, sweet voice Manfred loved. Looking up, hardly daring to believe it was her, Manfred looked at the person who had entered his study. And there she stood, the woman he loved, looking down at him with a look of concern on her angelic face.

"Manfred, what's wrong? You look so upset", Amelia said, her concern growing. Manfred opened his mouth to speak but wasn't sure what to say. Surely if he confessed his feelings for her she would laugh at him, but he had to say something if only to reassure her.

"I don't know what to do, Amelia?" he said, quietly. She came round the desk and knelt beside his chair. This close Manfred could smell her sweet lily scent.

"Please tell me what's wrong; maybe I can help you", she said. Manfred looked down at her beautiful face and saw the concern in her lovely blue eyes and he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know, he had to take a chance. Still looking down to her, Manfred lent down towards her and gently kissed her. At first Amelia just went ridged but just as he was about to pull away she began to kiss him back. Immediately, both felt that electric pull and as he kissed her Manfred never wanted it to end, in fact Manfred realised he had never wanted a girl as badly as he wanted Amelia. But to Manfred's dismay, just as he went to deepen the kiss Amelia pulled away.

"Wait. Manfred I need to talk to you", Amelia said. Manfred couldn't hide his disappointment but that was soon replaced with panic. What was she going to say? She had kissed him back but something was wrong.

"Manfred, do you care about me?" she asked. This wasn't what Manfred was expecting but he wasn't stupid, he knew he would have to be completely honest with Amelia if he had any hope of being with her.

"Yes. And it terrifies me. Do you have any idea what it's like when you know you love someone, but know, as well that to love is against your reason and character. I never in my life thought I'd fall in love. My father told me love was a weakness and I've spent nearly eighteen years believing him, and then you came along", Manfred looked Amelia in the eye and gave a small smile before continuing,

"I've never had feelings like this before and it's terrifying. I don't know what to do." Manfred suddenly stopped realizing that he'd just born his heart to Amelia. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it. He turned away from her and waited for her inevitable rejection.

"It's terrifying for me to. I've never been in love before either, but loving isn't against my character or reason. But my feelings for you surprised me at first. I'd been warned that you were evil, cold and cruel and yet…I've only known you to be charming and sweet. I thought it was wrong to have feelings for you but then I realised that whether you like it or not there is something inside you that is good. I know there is, I've seen it", said Amelia, standing beside Manfred's chair and looking down at him with a determined expression. Manfred, meanwhile, was trying to process her words. _She cares about me! She actually cares about me,_ thought Manfred. He felt a sudden elation but then he realised if he wanted Amelia he would have to change his way. But if being good meant he got to be with Amelia then it would be worth it. Could he do it? He knew Amelia had said there was goodness within him, but Manfred wasn't so sure.

"Amelia, I'm not a good person, I've done terrible things. You must understand that."

"Everyone can change, Manfred", Amelia said softly, as Manfred stood in front of her, with an almost tortured expression.

"Did you know that a good deed erases a bad deed?" she asked. Manfred shook his head thinking that he'd have to do a hell of a lot of good deeds in order to erase all the bad ones he did. Then there was his family. If he told them he was no longer willing to help them to control the endowed and destroy Charlie Bone and his family because he loved Amelia and wanted to be with her, Manfred knew the Bloor's would punish both him and Amelia and he was loathed to let that happen.

"Would you be willing to try?" Amelia asked gently. Manfred looked down at her, he looked into those beautiful bright blue eyes and thought about this past week and realised that it had been the happiest of his life. Being with her helped calm and relax him and he had found this was helping make both his endowments stronger, he could now produce fire in his hands with ease and his hypnotism was stronger too. Manfred looked at Amelia's eyes so full of hope and promise and made his decision.

"Yes, Amelia, I'll try but we can't let my family or the Yewbeams find out; not yet, anyway, not until I can think up a way to deal with them." Manfred was rewarded for this when Amelia beamed up at him with delight and then flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Manfred smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair breathing in her wonderful scent. _Life's going to be a_ _lot better from now on_, Manfred thought as he realised that for the first time in his life he had someone who truly cared about him and not just his power.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Manfred held onto Amelia for several minutes before finally breaking apart. Amelia smiled at him and before he could say anything she kissed him. Like before Manfred never wanted this kiss to end and, this time when he deepened the kiss, Amelia didn't push him away as she had before, instead she allowed Manfred to deepen the kiss by opening her mouth and giving him access. Manfred moaned along with Amelia as their tongues began exploring each other's mouths. Feeling emboldened by Amelia's response, Manfred pulled her closer and backed her up against the desk. Before he knew it Amelia was sat on his desk and he was stood between her legs as they continued to kiss. Manfred had never made out with any one like this before but it felt damn good.

As they continued to kiss, Manfred heard his phone go off, he ignored it. But whoever was calling him was persistent and reluctantly, Manfred broke apart from Amelia. They were both breathless and for a moment Manfred was content to simply lay his forehead against Amelia's and stay like that, but it seemed someone really wanted to talk to him as his phone rang again.

"Maybe you should answer that", Amelia said with a smile. Manfred agreed, so not moving from his position he took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Manfred, where the devils are you; you should have been in my office ten minutes ago?" Dr Bloor yelled down the phone at his son. Manfred winced, he had forgotten about his father's meeting.

"I'm sorry, Father, I forgot. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You'd better be. We have important plans to discuss." Manfred frowned at his father's words, what plans was he talking about? Before Manfred could respond his father had hung up, looking up at Amelia he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, I forgot I was supposed to go to my father's office for some kind of important meeting."

"Manfred, are they planning on hurting someone?" Amelia asked, nervously. Manfred felt the honest answer was definitely, yes, but he didn't want to frighten her so he gave her a reassuring smile and said,

"Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. What about Charlie and Billy, will your family hurt them?" Manfred looked at Amelia's concerned expression and wanting to reassure her said, "If that's what their planning I'll tell you later and we can think of something to stop them together, How's that?" Manfred was rewarded with a beaming smile.

Disentangling himself from Amelia, Manfred walked her to the stairs that led to her room, kissed her goodnight and promised to speak to her tomorrow. Manfred watched his beautiful Amelia walk up the stairs to her room and headed up to his father's study wondering what would be asked of him.

Meanwhile, in a secret room behind a cupboard in the kitchens, Cook awoke with a start. Something had shifted and she knew it was the balance between good and bad because that was her endowment. It had shifted for the better and Cook wondered what had occurred recently for that to happen.

Walking into his father's study, Manfred found himself face to face with an unusual looking man. This man had black hair streaked with white, grey skin that made him look like a corpse and lips so thin they were just an angry line. He was broad and muscular with incredible blood red eyes and dressed in an expensive looking suit.

"Manfred, about time you showed up", Dr Bloor said, looking past the man at Manfred. "This is Count Valentine. Count, this is my son, Manfred." Dr Bloor indicated the man in front of Manfred. Manfred nodded towards the man and went to stand in his usual place beside his father's desk. The man took the seat in front of Dr Bloor's.

"Good, now that we are all here, we can begin." At his father's words Manfred looked around the study and spotted the Yewbeam sisters standing by the window, looking at the stranger with distaste, his Great-Grandpa was sitting in his wheelchair on the opposite side of the desk to Manfred.

"Now then Count Valentine, I'm sure you're wondering why we've asked you here. It is very simple; we need your help locating a will."

"When was this will last seen?" asked Count Valentine, in a deep voice. Manfred was surprised. The Count hadn't asked who the will belonged to or what it contained or what the Bloor's wanted it for. It seemed he simply didn't care.

"It was last seen in the possession of Lyell Bone. It's encased in a mother of pearl box. We don't know what Bone did with it. We've searched his home but it wasn't there and he is currently on a second honeymoon."

The stranger was silent for a moment before he said,

"I can find this box for you but I will want something in return."

"What is it you want?" Dr Bloor asked.

"I want your help, Mr Ezekiel."

"Mine! What do you want my help with?" Ezekiel Bloor demanded.

"I understand you were successful in resurrecting a dead horse."

"Yes."

"I want a little help resurrecting something." The stranger fixed his disconcerting gaze on to old Ezekiel, who nodded eagerly.

Manfred listened to this exchange and wondered who or what this stranger wanted resurrecting and he wondered how it would affect Amelia.

"Manfred, are you listening, boy", Dr Bloor yelled at him. Manfred jumped slightly realising he hadn't been listening when he had been asked a question.

"Sorry, what did you say," Manfred asked.

"I said you would be happy to help your Great-Grandfather and Count Valentine, wouldn't you?" Dr Bloor repeated impatiently.

Taken by surprise Manfred asked, "Why do they need my help?" It was his Great-Grandpa who answered him, "Because you helped me last time and I need your help again. The Yewbeams have agreed."

Manfred thought quickly, if he refused it would look suspicious and they'd want a reason, a reason Manfred couldn't give without putting both him and Amelia in danger, on the other hand, if he said yes he might be helping to bring back something that could hurt Amelia. Still not sure what answer to give Manfred asked,

"When does it have to be done?"

"What does it matter?" asked Count Valentine. Manfred looked at the Count and found that Valentine was looking at him with suspicion. He realized he would have to give an answer.

"I was just wondering", Manfred said, defensively. He had decided to give the only answer that bought him time or at least he hoped it did, and he nodded his agreement.

"Good, I will send for you when I'm ready or when I've found your box", said Count Valentine, who immediately stood and walked out of the office before anyone could say anything.

Once Count Valentine had left the Yewbeam sisters seemed to find their voice.

"Well, that was rude", said Lucretia Yewbeam indignantly. Her younger clairvoyant sister, Eustacia Yewbeam, nodded her agreement and demanded, "Why did you call on _him?_"

"He has an incredibly useful endowment. We haven't been able to come up with any other way of finding that will. Desperate times call for desperate measures", stated Venetia Yewbeam, the youngest sister and a bewitcher of clothing. The others grudgingly nod their agreement. Manfred, having listened quietly to all this, decided that he needed a bit more information on this Count.

"What is Count Valentine's endowment?" he asked, looking around the room. It was his father who answered.

"Count Valentine can read other people's memories simply by tasting their blood", his father said matter-of-factly. Manfred's face wrinkled in disgust; suddenly he understood the Yewbeams distaste. As he thought about the Count's endowment he suddenly spotted a flaw.

"If he can only read their memories by tasting their blood, won't he have to find and capture Lyell Bone first?" Manfred asked certain he was missing something. Dr Bloor looked up at his only child and nodded.

"Yes, which is where you come in, you'll need to hypnotise Charlie or his Grandmother Maisie Jones in order to found out where he is. I recommend you hypnotise the Grandmother as she isn't endowed and won't be able to resist. It would be best if you did it during school time so Charlie doesn't find out and send a warning. Understand?"

"Yes, Father", Manfred replied, thinking back to the conversation he had had with Amelia about being good and suddenly realized that it was going to be a lot more difficult than he first thought. _I need to talk to Amelia about this. If I don't do it they'll know something's wrong. If they find out about me and Amelia they'll consider it treason and they don't forgive in my family, _thought Manfred.

As he made his way to his room, Manfred decide he needed to know more about this Count Valentine before he could think what to do. What Manfred realized he needed was Paton Yewbeam, who always seemed to know who people were and what they were capable of. _But there's no way in the world that he'd even open the door to me, never mind help me, _Manfred thought bitterly. _But he'd help Amelia, _he realized. If he asked Amelia to ask Paton Yewbeam than no one would know it was Manfred who wanted the information. Manfred decided to see Amelia first thing in the morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Manfred, wearing jeans and a black button-up shirt, hesitated as he stood outside Amelia's room. He desperately wanted to talk to her but at the same time he didn't want to disturb her. In the end his desires to see and talk to Amelia override everything else and he knocked gently on the door. Manfred only had to wait a few minutes before the door was slowly opened. Amelia opened the door just a crack first to see who it was and then instinctively opened it wider when she saw it was Manfred. For a moment Manfred was speechless as he beheld Amelia, who was wearing a short nightie that only came to mid-thigh and perfectly hugged her body. _She's breath-taking, how can this stunning creature be made for me?_ Manfred wondered.

"Manfred! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to see you until breakfast", Amelia said beaming up at Manfred. Manfred, however, couldn't take his eyes off Amelia and his breathing was becoming more and more ragged as he began to wonder what Amelia looked like underneath her nightie.

"Come in", she said pulling Manfred into the room. Her voice snapped Manfred out of his somewhat erotic daydream and he suddenly remembered why he was here.

"I need to talk to you about what happened in my father's study last night", Manfred said as Amelia lead him to her bed and got him to sit down, sitting down herself beside him. Trying to ignore the fact that he was sat on Amelia's bed with her in nothing but a small nightie, Manfred told her everything that had happened the night before. Amelia was a wonderful listener, she never interrupted and she had a worried expression on her face by the time he had finished.

"Manfred what are we going to do? You can't tell them were Charlie's father is. This Count might kill him."

"I don't want to do anything until I know more about Count Valentine. I was wondering if you'd go and see Paton Yewbeam tomorrow and ask him about Valentine." Amelia nodded.

"Why do you want me to go tomorrow and not today?" she asked.

"Because I was hoping you would spend today with me", Manfred replied smiling. Smiling back she told Manfred it's a wonderful idea. Manfred continued to stare into Amelia's bright blue eyes and that electric pull that seemed to draw him to her, seemed to pull him closer until before he knew it he was kissing her.

This time Manfred felt his desire for Amelia surge up more powerfully then it had the night before. He knelt on the bed and Amelia knelt in front of him. With his hands on her waist and hers wrapped around his neck, Manfred pulled Amelia closer until her body pressed right up against his. With his hands on her waist he could feel how thin her nightie was and, suddenly, Manfred couldn't control his desire any longer; he gently began to lift her nightie up. To his surprise and delight Amelia didn't object, she simply pulled them down so they were lying on the bed.

Now lying on top of her, Manfred continued to slowly pull up her nightie, as he did so he felt Amelia begin to unbutton his shirt until she had it open and was sliding it off his shoulders; Manfred stopped pulling her nightie up so she could take his shirt off and throw it on to the floor. He looked down at her, her nightie was bunched up around her midriff, Manfred could see she was wearing pale blue lace knickers and he immediately lay back on top of her, resting on his elbows so Amelia couldn't feel his weight. He continued kissing her, as he put his hands on either side of her body, feeling her soft, warm skin, as he slowly moved his hands up. As Manfred reached her breasts Amelia gently moved her head to the side so she could breathe and gasp as Manfred touched her. But Manfred's lips refused to leave her body and he began to gently kiss her neck. He smiled against her skin as he immediately felt her body respond by pressing against him. That was when he realized that this beautiful angel wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Before Manfred could lift Amelia's nightie over her breasts, a knock came at the door.

"Amelia, dear are you alright? You haven't come down for breakfast". It was Cook, who had come to see why Amelia hadn't met her for breakfast, as they had planned.

Amelia looked apologetically at Manfred.

"Sorry, I forgot I'd promised to meet Cook for breakfast", she whispered to Manfred. Manfred, who felt annoyed that they had been interrupted, simply shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright, Cook. I just overslept. I'll be down in about ten minutes", Amelia called to Cook through the closed door. Cook told Amelia to meet her in the blue canteen before leaving Amelia to get dressed.

Reluctantly, Manfred stood up so Amelia could look for something to wear. As he watched her search through her small wardrobe, he couldn't help but feel disappointed, he had hoped to spend the whole day with Amelia. As he buttoned up his shirt, Manfred wondered what he was going to do whilst Amelia ate with Cook,

"Manfred, you will join me and Cook won't you? I'd like to have breakfast with you too", Amelia asked. Manfred remained quiet for a few seconds then began to slowly shake his head. But before he could say anything, Amelia quickly added,

"I know you don't want your family to know about us and I get it. But I don't see the harm in Cook knowing; at least that we're friends and besides you said on Thursday that your family stay shut up in the west wing at weekends." Manfred looked up at Amelia's hopeful expression and couldn't think of an argument to not having breakfast with her and Cook except one.

"Amelia, I'd loved to but Cook isn't going to want me there, I'm not very popular after everything I've done", Manfred said, he's voice taking on a slightly bitter tone.

"Cook knows that everyone deserves a second chance", Amelia said, quietly. Looking into her bright blue eyes, Manfred found that he didn't want to disappoint her, so he nodded his agreement and leant forward to kiss her.

"Do want me to wait outside while you get dressed?" Manfred asked, trying to control himself as he continued to kiss Amelia.

"You'd probably better", she said smiling.

Manfred paced restlessly as he waited outside Amelia's room. He didn't have to wait long as Amelia quickly come out dressed in jeans and a blue sweater that perfectly matched her eyes. Taking his hand Amelia confidently led Manfred to the blue canteen. They arrived to find Cook sat at a table near the counter waiting for them. Manfred watched as the look of pleasure that lit Cook's face when she saw Amelia quickly changed to one of surprise when she saw Manfred and then shock when she realised that he and Amelia were holding hands. Manfred frowned when Cook looked at him with suspicion. Would everyone think he was up to something when they saw he was with Amelia? _Of course they will. You've always been bad and people are used to believing the worst in you, including you, _said a snide voice in his head. Manfred ignored the voice telling himself that it didn't matter what other people thought as long as Amelia never thought the worst in him.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Cook watched Amelia enter and got a big shock when she saw that Amelia was holding hands with none other than Manfred Bloor. This wasn't something she had expected and she suddenly wondered if Manfred had been with Amelia when she had knocked on her door earlier.

"Hi, Cook. Sorry I'm late. You don't mind if Manfred joins us do you?" Amelia asked. Cook looked at Amelia's hopeful expression and decided that if she wanted him here than Cook could put up with him. But Manfred scared Cook and she decided that she would just have to hide it, as she always did.

"That's alright and, no, I don't mind Manfred joining us", she said, smiling. She watched as Amelia took the seat opposite her and Manfred took the seat next to Amelia.

"I'll just go and get the breakfast, there should be enough for three", Cook said. Making her way into the kitchen Cook found that the English breakfast's she had prepared were ready; luckily she always did extra in case anyone wanted more. After filling a plate for Manfred she returned to the canteen to find the two youngsters talking quietly. Cook noticed how they leant into each other as they talked; both looked up as she placed the plates on the table. As she took her seat she saw out of the top of her vision, Manfred Bloor nodding once at Amelia.

"Cook, have you ever heard of an endowed man named Count Valentine?" Amelia asked. Cook thought for a moment but the name didn't ring any bells.

"I'm sorry, dear but I don't remember ever hearing the name. Why do you ask?" Cook noticed that Amelia looked at Manfred hesitantly, clearly not sure how much to say. Not wanting to make Amelia uncomfortable she said,

"Never mind, dear; it's alright." She smiled at the young nurse, who gave her a grateful smile in return. Deciding that Amelia would tell her things in her own good time, Cook decided to change the subject and began asking Amelia about what she thought of Bloor's and how her first week had gone. As they talked Cook found she watched Manfred as closely as she dare. He barely talked throughout breakfast but Cook noticed that he rarely took his eyes off Amelia and she also noticed how a small smile would cross his face whenever Amelia laughed. When breakfast was over Cook asked Amelia what she had planned for the day, not wanting her to be stuck inside the dreary academy.

"I'm not sure", Amelia said, before turning to Manfred. Cook looked at Manfred who smiled at Amelia telling her he wanted to surprise her. Cook wondered what sort of surprise Manfred Bloor had in mind for the beautiful young nurse that Cook had taken a great liking too. She was a sweet girl and protective of the young students here at Bloor's; the opposite of Manfred.

Before Cook could say anything, Manfred stood up and held his hand out to Amelia, who took his hand without question.

"Thanks for breakfast, Cook, it was wonderful", Amelia said smiling at Cook, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks", Manfred said awkwardly before leading Amelia out of the canteen. Cook watched the young couple leave the canteen, hand-in-hand and talking and laughing quietly. She wasn't sure what to make of it, she had never seen Manfred Bloor behave this way before but she had to admit it was better than his usual behaviour. It was, only as she was making her way to her secret apartment that she remembered feeling the balance change for the good. Could it be that she had found the reason for that shift?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

In the west wing of Bloor's Academy, Dr Harold Bloor stood at his study window, thinking about his son, Manfred. Manfred had been very quiet during meetings and meals lately; he hadn't been up to the attics to see his Great-Grandfather, Ezekiel all week, and now when he was usually with his family he was nowhere to be seen. No one else seemed to have noticed Manfred's unusual behaviour except Ezekiel, who said it was probably nothing and insisted that they had bigger problems. But Dr Bloor didn't agree with his Grandfather, he saw his son's unusual behaviour as a serious problem. Manfred was a very powerful young man and Dr Bloor had no desire for his only child to become his enemy. Although Dr Bloor hadn't mentioned his suspicions to anyone, he was fairly certain he could guess as to what was causing his son's odd behaviour. Manfred's odd behaviour had started not long after Amelia Fairchild had arrived and, although he hadn't let on, he had noticed the way Manfred and Amelia talked throughout dinner and always arrived and left together. Dr Bloor had also noticed the way Manfred looked at the young nurse and it bothered the Headmaster deeply. He had never seen his son look at anyone the way he looked at Fairchild and Dr Bloor wasn't sure what to do about it. If he harmed Fairchild, Manfred would be furious and may never forgive him, but if Dr Bloor simply stood back and did nothing he might just lose his only child.

Dr Bloor felt suddenly angry towards Amelia Fairchild. Who was she to come and take his son away from him? No, the girl had to be stopped and the sooner the better.

"Manfred, where are we going?" Amelia asked as Manfred led her outside and across the grounds. Rather than answering, Manfred simply pointed towards the far end of the grounds. He smiled when he heard Amelia give a gentle "Oh", when she saw that they were heading for the ruin, where the Red King had once lived with his wife and ten children.

"You said yesterday that you would like to see the ruin of our ancestor so I thought you might like to take a look around", Manfred said as they crossed the fields. They soon found themselves at the ruin's entrance and Manfred led the way inside. Once inside they found themselves facing five arches that led to different parts of the ruin.

"Which one do you want to go through?" Manfred asked.

"The middle one", Amelia replied after a moment's thought. Manfred, still holding Amelia's hand led the way through the arch and through the narrow passages until they emerged into a glade, surrounded by the trees and the ruin walls. Manfred looked around and confessed,

"I've never been in here during daylight before."

"It's beautiful", Amelia breathed, looking round at the wild flowers that grew around the glade adding colour to the place. Manfred watched Amelia look round the glade with such a beautifully peaceful and happy expression that he was very glad he had thought to bring her here. He felt Amelia tug his hand and he realized that she wanted him to sit on the ground with her in the middle of the glade, Manfred sat a little reluctantly; he had never really been a fan of sitting on the ground.

Manfred looked at Amelia who was lying down looking up at the clear blue sky overhead. As if she had sensed him starring she looked up at Manfred and then blushed, coursing a lovely red tinge to appear on her pale cheeks. Manfred wondered what had made her blush. Then, without even thinking about it, he lay back so that they were lying side by side.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Manfred", Amelia said, still gazing at Manfred. Manfred simply smiled in return. Suddenly Amelia came closer and gently laid her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, he put his arms around her and Manfred was a little stunned at how right laying here with Amelia in his arms felt.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" Manfred hesitated, he wasn't used to telling someone how he felt; he'd never done it before and was worried about what Amelia would say.

"What? Please, Manfred, you know you can trust me, right?"

"I know and I do trust you. It's just that…this is all new to me. I've never had these feelings before and I'm not sure how to express them or even if I should. The feelings I have for you scare me, Mia."

Amelia was silent for a moment and Manfred wondered if he had said something to offend her.

"No one's called me Mia since my Grandmother died. It's nice to be called it again." Amelia paused for a second before continuing.

"Why do they scare you, Manfred?" she asked.

"I'm scared of them because of how powerful they are. I'm scared I'll do something stupid and you'll leave me and I'll be broken if you do." Manfred spoke quickly as if he desperately wanted to let the words out. He wasn't sure that going from being bad to good was easy and he worried about what Mia would do if he failed. Almost as if she had read his thoughts Mia said,

"You won't do anything that will make me leave. I have faith in you Manfred Bloor." She spoke with such conviction that Manfred was left speechless. No one had ever had faith in him before; in his endowment certainly but never in his person. Looking down at Mia, Manfred found himself looking into two bright blue eyes full of belief and he knew, in that moment, that there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep this girl and make sure that she always believed in him.

As the young couple lay in the ruin of the Red King's castle gazing up at the sky and then at each other, they were unaware that they were being watched by three extraordinary cats, which were perched on one of the ruin walls surrounding the glade, the middle cat was a deep copper colour, the cat on the right was a flame like orange and the cat on the left was a starry yellow. They watched over the young couple as they enjoyed their time together, and remembered what their beloved Master had said to them nine hundred years ago; when they had wondered the forest with him after he had realized that his children were at war.

_**Nine Hundred Years Before**_

_**The Red King walked the forest grieving for his lost children and for the children he had lost to wickedness. The three leopards at his side sensed their Master's distress but could think of no way to comfort him. As night fell the leopards gave their Master warmth as he slept and they were surprised at how peacefully he slept, for he had not slept well since leaving his castle. When morning came the Red King rose with new hope after the wonderful dream he had had.**_

"_**My beauties, I have new hope. Shall I tell you why?" The Red King asked his faithful Leopards. The three large cats nodded their heads, eager to hear what their Master had seen.**_

"_**I saw two of my descendants. One, a boy, was descended from my eldest child, Borlath. The other, a girl, was descended from my youngest child, Amoret. They were lying in a glade within the walls of my castle; good and bad united as one at last. Remember this, my beauties for I fear there will be those will not approve of their union. Protect them both my dearest friends for they will need you.**_

Present day

The cats looked down as the descendant of Borlath and the descendant of Amoret lay together in peace and happiness and remembered their promise and the duty their Master gave them so long ago. They would protect both teenagers and do all in their power to keep them safe.

It was lucky Manfred and Amelia had the Flames watching over them for, as the Red King predicted, there were those who did not approve of their union. One such person was Manfred's father, who from his study window had spotted his son walking across the grounds hand-in-hand with Amelia Fairchild. Furious that his only child would choose a girl over his family, Dr Bloor had called upon some help to get rid of this Fairchild nuisance.

A knock at the door brought Dr Bloor out of his thoughts.

"Come in", he commanded. Count Valentine walked into the room and joined Dr Bloor at the study window.

"You called for me."

"Yes, I'd like your help in getting rid of a troublesome endowed child. But my son must not know what you are doing or that you and I are responsible", Dr Bloor insisted.

"Why? Who is the endowed you wish me to remove?"

"I believe her to be my son's girlfriend. Her name is Amelia Fairchild and she has the power to heal."

"Hmm, that may be a problem?" the Count said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Dr Bloor asked.

"Because if she can heal, it is likely she will be able to heal any wound we give her. We'll have to find a way of poisoning her so that her body can't heal. And I would rather not kill her just yet", Count Valentine explained.

"Why not kill her yet? The longer she lives, the more my son will fall for her", Dr Bloor growled, annoyed. He wanted his son back the way he had been before Fairchild had arrived and quickly.

"Because, her endowment may be extremely useful in my resurrection attempt", Count Valentine replied patiently. Dr Bloor frowned, if he wanted the Count's help finding the will, he would have to wait to deal with the Fairchild girl. He would simply have to hope Manfred didn't fall any further in love with her and if he did, then Dr Bloor would have to find a way to separate them.

"Alright; I'll wait. It'll give us time to find a poison her body can't heal."

"Then we have an agreement, Dr Bloor. If that is all then I will take my leave, for I have things to do", and with that the Count turned and left Dr Bloor alone once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When the sun had begun to set, Manfred helped Amelia to her feet and walked her back to the school. As they walked they chatted with ease and enjoyment. This day had been the best of Manfred's life. He had never thought he would feel this way and now that he did, he never wanted to lose the feeling Amelia had awoken in him. But in the back of his mind he knew that his family wouldn't let him go without a fight and would surely want to punish the girl who had changed him.

"Manfred, are you okay?" Amelia asked, bringing Manfred out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about my family, that's all." Manfred turned to Amelia to her give a reassuring smile, to find her looking at him with a very thoughtful expression.

"You love your family and you're worried about how they're going to react to us being together." Amelia said all of this matter-of-factly, and Manfred was stunned at how easily this wonderful girl understood him. Giving her a small smile as he opened the garden doors he said, "Yes, I'm nervous about what my family will do when they discover that we're together and that I'm not willing to do their dirty work anymore."

"Surely your father will understand", Amelia said. Manfred said nothing as they climbed the stairs to their rooms. He didn't think his father would understand at all. It was after all his father who had told him that love was a weakness but Manfred didn't feel weak, in fact since realizing that he loved Amelia, he had felt stronger and he knew he was more powerful, the power that once resided in his ancestor, Borlath, now resided in him.

"Let's worry about my family later, right now I just want to focus on us", Manfred said as they reached Amelia's room. She nodded her agreement.

"What time is it?" Amelia asked.

"Ten past seven", Manfred replied, thinking that it was much too early to be parted.

"Come in, I want to show you something", Amelia said, excitedly, taking Manfred's hand and leading him into her room. Manfred smiled as he remembered what they came close to doing in here that morning. Amelia was rummaging through some papers on her desk by the window, until at last she found what she was looking for.

Manfred looked down at the drawing Amelia had just handed him. He gasped. He was looking at one of the most beautiful pictures he had ever seen. It was a drawing of the Red King and his three leopards wondering the forest. As he looked at the leopards he found himself instinctively reaching up to where those leopards had attacked him several months ago. He no longer bore the marks of that attack but the attack itself was still fresh in his mind.

"Don't you like it?" Amelia asked, mistaking Manfred's frown of remembrance for dislike.

"Huh? No, no. I love it, Mia, It's beautiful. I was just remembering something unpleasant, that's all", Manfred told her, looking up to see Mia beaming back at him.

"I'm so glad you like it. I was thinking you could have it, if you want it?" Amelia said, a little shyly. Manfred was momentarily speechless; no one had ever given him such a gift before, a gift Mia had clearly put great effort into.

"I'd love it, Mia, thank you", Manfred said before leaning to give Mia a kiss. Before he knew it she had her arms around his neck and was kissing him back with passion. Manfred moaned as their kiss deepened. Manfred put the drawing on the desk without breaking the kiss and put his arms round her waist. Before he knew it he had her pressed against the wall next to her bed and they were kissing as if they were the only people in the world, which in that moment to them they were.

After a few moments Mia broke their kiss so that she could take a breath but Manfred's lips didn't leave her body and instead he began to softly kiss her neck. He heard Mia give a soft moan of pleasure as his lips continued their gentle caress of her neck and before either of them knew it they were lying on Mia's bed. Manfred looked down at Mia and waited to see what she wanted. Mia starred back for a few seconds before letting Manfred know her choice by gently pulling his lips back to hers. Manfred kissed her with renewed passion and just as he had that morning, he began to lift her shirt up gently as he ran his hands up her sides. He gently lifted her shirt over her head and Mia undid his and it joined Mia's on the bedroom floor. It wasn't long before both sets of their clothes were strewn on the floor and for the rest of the night the two nineteen year olds made love and were blissfully unaware of the events their union had set in motion.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The next morning, Manfred awake and couldn't help but smile when he looked down at the sleeping beauty lying in his arms and snuggled against his chest. As he listened to Mia's steady breathing, Manfred thought of his family and he tried to work out how he could protect Mia from them. And even as the thought crossed his mind, Manfred felt a wave of sadness wash over; for the first time in his life he had found something that made him truly happy and yet he couldn't share that with his family or even tell them about it, and he couldn't deny the pain this caused him.

Manfred was brought out of his depressing thoughts when Mia began to stir next to him.

"Good morning, Mia", said Manfred smiling down at as his girlfriend, who happily smiled back.

"Good morning, what time is it?" she asked, looking lovingly up at Manfred.

"Half ten, are you still willing to go to Mr Yewbeam to ask about Count Valentine?" he asked. Mia nodded and the two set about getting dressed.

"Where does Mr Yewbeam live? Is it far?" she asked curiously as she put a dark blue shirt over her head.

"No it's not that far. He lives at Number Nine Filbert Street; I can draw you a map if that would help?" Manfred offered, tying his shoes.

Smiling Mia accepted Manfred's offer and handed him her sketch book. Tearing out a sheet of paper Manfred deftly drew a quick map and handed it to Mia.

"Can you understand that?" he asked. Mia nodded again studying the map carefully. As they were leaving her room and making their way to the front doors Mia asked,

"What will you do will I'm gone?" she asked, sounding and looking worried.

"I'm going to see Father and Great-Grandfather. It's been a while since I spent some time with them and their going to start wondering why, if I don't show myself soon" said Manfred thinking once more of his family. Manfred suddenly felt Mia studying him intently and he felt himself turn red at her attention.

"You miss your family, don't you?" she said, still watching him intently, but with a sympathetic look. Manfred nodded but made no other response. When it became clear Manfred wasn't going to say anything, Mia spoke again,

"Manfred there's nothing wrong in missing your family, it's perfectly natural. It shows you care about them." Mia spoke softly and in a gentle tone, wanting Manfred to know that there was nothing wrong in missing his family, no matter what they were like.

Manfred looked over at Mia and smiled lovingly at her, she knew him so well! They had known each other for just over a week and yet she seemed to be able to know exactly what he was thinking. She knew him better than Asa Pike had and he'd been Manfred's best friend for years, until he helped Charlie Bone rescue his father. Manfred couldn't help but be surprised at the turn of events, he had punished Asa for turning to the good side and now Manfred had done it as well. God truly did work in mysterious ways.

They spent the rest of the journey to the doors in silence. When they reached the large oak doors, Mia turned to Manfred, a thought having just occurred to her.

"Manfred, if Mr Yewbeam doesn't know anything about Count Valentine, is there anyone else I can ask?"

"Yes, there's a bookshop on Cathedral Close called Ingeldew's, it's run by a woman called Julia Ingeldew, she'll probably have a book that mentions him somewhere", Manfred told her. Mia nodded her understanding and Manfred told her that Mr Yewbeam would be able to tell her the way to Ingeldew's from Filbert Street. Just before she left she turned to Manfred and gave him a kiss before whispering into his ear,

"Good luck with your family, Manfred and please be careful."

"I will, I promise", he replied.

Manfred watched Mia walk across the courtyard and wondered what he was going to say to his family and what they thought of his distant behaviour; he also silently hoped that Mia had luck in finding out about Count Valentine; this Count worried him and he wanted as much information as possible before deciding what to do about him.

When Mia was no longer in sight Manfred made his way to the his families quarter's in the west wing and wondered if it would be at all possible for him to one day spend time with his Father doing whatever it was normal fathers did with their sons. He had mentioned this to Mia, who seemed to think it was, but Manfred wasn't so sure. He knew his family too well. And yet that didn't take away his desire for it to be possible. Manfred shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face; what was Mia doing to him!

Manfred was brought out of his thoughts when he realised that he was stood outside his Father's study. Manfred didn't knock but simply walked in as he had always done. And found his Father sitting behind his desk immersed in a thick, old looking book. Manfred waited a few moments for his Father to notice him but when Dr Bloor didn't move, still reading his book, Manfred spoke,

"Hello Father, what are reading that's so engrossing?" As he asked this he walked around to stand behind his Father and look over his shoulder to see the book.

"Poisons? Why are you reading about poisons, isn't that Venetia's department", Manfred asked.

"Manfred, where have you been all weekend?" Dr Bloor asked with evident curiosity and slight disapproval and completely ignoring his son's questions.

"I've been in my study doing experiments, as I have done on other occasions", replied Manfred, having already thought of this excuse as he was making his way here, and it was true that Manfred had spent various weekends locked in his study doing his own sort of experiments.

Dr Bloor nodded his response but still didn't answer Manfred's questions, which was beginning to concern Manfred. Every other time he had asked his Father a question his Father had either answered or given a reason to not answer, but he had never before simply ignored his sons enquires like this.

"I'm glad you came, Manfred, I've been worried about you this week", said Dr Bloor, looking round at his son and speaking in a fatherly tone that Manfred could never remember his Father using before, not even when Manfred was a child. This wasn't the way Manfred had expected this conversation to go and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Where were you last night, Manfred? You weren't in your room; and I know you weren't because I went to check on you, to see if you were okay, you've been a little distant with us this week", Dr Bloor said in that same fatherly tone but it now had an edge to it the frightened Manfred, who was stunned. His Father actually checked on him! Manfred had never thought his Father would ever be so concerned that he would actually check to see that Manfred was alright; and he had never questioned Manfred on his whereabouts before. Manfred had always assumed his Father didn't care where he was as long as he did as he was told. Nor did Manfred like where this conversation was going.

"Please don't stand behind me like that Manfred; I can't look at you properly when you're standing at my shoulder. Come and stand in front of my desk so I can see you", said Dr Bloor who voice was still soft but there was something in it that Manfred couldn't identify. Feeling nervous Manfred did as he was asked. Once he was stood in front of the desk, his Father looked at him with an expression that held sadness and was that betrayal?

"Oh Manfred, how did it come to this?" asked Dr Bloor, sounding resigned and hurt. Before Manfred could respond he felt something pierce his neck and it took him a second to realise that Count Valentine had snuck up behind him, and bitten him! Manfred had been so focused on his Father that he hadn't noticed the Count lurking in the far corner.

Manfred tried to summon fire in his hands to defend himself as he began to feel the Count suck his blood but nothing came no matter what how hard he tried. Something was stopping him from using his endowment!

Suddenly the Count removed his teeth from Manfred's neck, leaving Manfred feeling disorientated from the sudden lack of blood. From what sounded like a great distance Manfred heard Count Valentine say,

"You were right; he was with the Fairchild girl." Manfred never heard his Father's response but he vaguely saw his Father's furious face and then he felt pain explode in the back of his head and then he knew only darkness.


End file.
